


Lieder ohne Worte

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Clair de Lune [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a serial killer on the loose, Kaitou Kid's Valentine heist, confrontation with Bourbon and White Day. Edogawa Conan has his plate full. And yet, somehow his relationship with Kaito works very well. Slash. Kaitou Kid/Conan Edogawa. Kuroba Kaito/Edogawa Conan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 

**Songs without Words**

 

 

Chapter I

 

 

AL: I am bored.

AL: I am bored.

AL: I am bored.

SH: And what am I supposed to do?

AL: Entertain me.

SH: This is school hour! Pay attention to your study.

AL: Please. As if I don’t know about the lesson. I can graduate from high school anytime I wish.

SH: Confident, are we?

AL: Of course. I am a genius after all.

SH: Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety nine percent perspiration.

AL: Whoever said that certainly never meet me.

SH: Someone’s head is so big they can't fit through the door _._

Edogawa Conan pressed the send button and then put his phone back inside his pocket. It wouldn’t do if he was caught texting in the class. Seriously, what was Kaito thinking? While he admitted that Kaito was right, it didn’t mean that Kaito should behave like that in the school. He sighed inwardly. For geniuses like them, sitting thorough the mundane lesson they could breeze past was boring as hell. At least Kaito was in High School. Conan was stuck as elementary school student for God’s sake.

It had been a week since the winter holiday at Yuzawa ski resort. He and Kaito texted each other with increasing frequency. It was really nice to have someone to talk to. He wasn’t a people person but many things could be said easily through text conversation rather than face to face. Conan certainly couldn't talk with his parents, Professor Agasa, Haibara or Hattori the way he talked with Kaito.

The bell rang signifying the end of the school. Tomorrow was Saturday and they had Coming of Age day at the second Monday of January. Coming of Age Day was a Japanese holiday held annually in order to congratulate and encourage all those who had reached the age of majority over the past year, and to help them realize that they had become adults.  So it meant three days holiday.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Conan-kun! Breakfast is ready!” Ran called.

“Yes, Ran-neechan!” he shouted back.

Conan went to join Ran and her father in the living room. Much to his surprise, Sonoko was there. What was the girl doing here this early in the morning?

“When they come?” Sonoko asked.

“At ten o’clock.” Ran replied.

“Who is coming, Ran-neechan?” he asked.

“Aoko-chan and Kuroba-kun,” Ran answerd.

“What?”

“Aoko-chan texted me yesterday.” Ran explained. “She said they’re going to Beika.”

Kaito didn’t say anything about this at all in his messages. Conan fumed. That jerk!

“I ask Sera to join us,” Sonoko said. “But she said that she is busy.”

It was a pity. It would be fun to watch Kaito and Sera's interaction. Maybe Sera could kick Kaito again. The teen certainly deserved it.

At the promised time, Nakamori Aoko and Kuroba Kaito arrived at Mouri Detective Agency.

“Come in,” Ran said.

They exchanged greetings. The girls were excited and that left Conan alone with Kaito.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re coming?” he demanded.

“It’s a surprise,” Kaito replied, smirking.

“Hmph.”

A blue rose suddenly obscured his view.

“For my favourite critic,” Kaito said, winking at him.

Sighing, he took the rose and went to find vase or glass to keep it.  Since Kaito had to create blue rose artificially by colouring white rose and then remove the thorns from the rose stalk, he at least appreciated the effort.

When he returned to the living room, the girls were busy discussing their destination today.

“We could go shopping at Beika Department Store,” Sonoko suggested.

“And then we could go to karaoke.” Aoko added.

“It’s decided then,” Sonoko said enthusiastically.

Conan groaned inwardly.

Kaito who had seen his expression quickly offered to stay with him while the girls did their shopping. Fortunately for him, Ran, Sonoko and Aoko agreed readily to Kaito’s plan.

“What are we going to do now?” he asked once they arrived at the department store. The girls already disappeared into their chosen shops and boutiques.

“Was that a way to speak with your saviour?”

“My saviour?”

“I saved you from the devil clutches of those girls!” Kaito claimed dramatically. “Do you have any idea what they have in store for us?” the teen shuddered at the thought of being dragged from on shop to other shop. Not only that, he had to carry the shopping bags too.

“I’m leaving.” He said.

“Let’s go to the arcade then!” Kaito suggested.

Beika Department Store had a well equipped game arced to entertain children and teens while their parents were busy with their shopping.

“Let’s try this one!” Kaito was really in his element. He dragged Conan from one game to other game. Mostly, it was him who played though. Conan was merely watching. Kaito said that it wasn’t fair so he agreed to try a few games They were playing shooters game now.

“Perfect Score!” the screen blared.

“You’re really good at this.” Kaito commented.

“My father used to take me to shooting range.” He replied and turned to look at Kaito. “I shot you. Twice.” Well, he didn’t really shoot Kid actually. He shot the fake screen Kid put on the clock.

“You shot me?” Kaito asked in bewilderment.

“It was at the clock tower.” Conan clarified. “I didn’t know it was you at that time.”

Realization dawned upon Kaito’s face. “It was you,” he breathed out. “I was wondering who the hell gave Inspector Nakamori an advice.”

Conan grinned at him.

“You made my life difficult.” Kaito grumbled.

Conan’s grin widened. “But you were such a noble thief,” he said, “to try to save the clock tower from its greedy owner.”

“And what about you?” Kaito shot back. “Shooting innocent citizen. Tsk...tsk...tsk...”

“If you saw that innocent citizen, please tell me.” Conan retorted.

“Where did you get the firearm anyway?” Kaito asked.

“I _borrowed_ it from Inspector Megure.” He replied, shrugging.

Kaito raised his eyebrow. “My, my.” The teen had caught the meaning behind his words. “You really are ruthless.” Kaito muttered. He sounded very amused. “The Great Detective isn’t as pure as he looks like.”

Conan glared at him.

Kaito’s phone rang. “Hello, Aoko,” he said. “Ah, we’re in arcade.” Silence. “Okay. See you.”

“Are they finished with their shopping?” Conan asked.

“Yeah, come on,” Kaito replied. “We’re having lunch first.”

Ran, Sonoko and Aoko were waiting for them at Olive Tree, an Italian restaurant located inside the department store.

Sonoko waved at them. “Hurry up!” she called.

“Nice place,” Kaito muttered.

He and Kaito sat across of the girls.

“Come on! It’s my treat today!” Sonoko said.

Aoko started to protest but Sonoko ignored her.

Conan eyed their shopping bags warily. He wasn’t surprised at all that the majority of those bags belonged to Sonoko since the girl came from wealthy family.

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked.

“Bruschetta and fried calamari for starter,” Sonoko said. “And chicken masala for me.”

“I’m having spaghetti with bolognes.” Conan said.

“Grilled chicken panino,” Kaito said.

“Meat lasagna.” Aoko said.

“Fettuccine alfredo,” Ran said.

The waitress wrote down their order and said. “Alright, that should be ready in ten minutes.” She left their table.

Aoko turned to Kaito. “So, what were you doing earlier?” she asked.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

After lunch, they went to karaoke.  Everyone got their turn, including Conan. He steadfastly refused to sing though.

“It’s your turn, Conan-kun,” Aoko said after she was finished with her singing.

“I don’t want to,” he said.

“Why?” Aoko asked, frowning.

Sonoko began to snicker.

Ran smiled.

“He’s a really bad singer,” Sonoko said at last.

He scowled at her. “Do I really have to sing?” he asked in pitiful child voice.

“Come on. I’m sure you aren’t that bad,” Aoko coaxed.

“He is worse.” Sonoko said, snickering.

“We haven’t heard your voice at all.” Kaito added, grinning mischievously at him.

Conan glared at him.

Aoko gave him the microphone.

Conan finally relented. “Fine,” he said in defeat.

“Oh, this is going to be horrible.” Sonoko muttered.

He chose the shortest song he knew and began to sing.

“That’s worse than I thought,” Aoko muttered and then she realized what she had just said. “I’m sorry Conan-kun. I’m sure with more practice you’ll be a better singer.” She said apologetically.

“I highly doubt it,” he said dryly.

“Conan-kun is tone deaf.” Ran said fondly.

“It’s my turn then!” Sonoko said and began to sing.

“Your singing voice is atrocious,” Kaito commented in low voice so only Conan heard him. “And you’re so brilliant at everything else. Well, at least you moan prettily when I kiss you.” The annoying thief finished with a devious smirk.

Conan tried to elbow him as hard as he could in the ribs.

Kaito dodged him. Damn his reflexes!

“Don’t worry, dear. I prefer your violin playing anyway.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

It was already dark when they got out from karaoke place.

“We have to catch the train,” Aoko said. "Today was fun.”

“Yeah,” Sonoko agreed, smiling happily.

“See you again.”

“Bye bye.”

“Be careful, alright.”

After Aoko and Kaito left, Sonoko too said goodbye.

Conan sighed. Today was a tiring day.

“I’m sleepy,” he muttered.

“I’ll prepare dinner and then you can go to sleep, Conan-kun,” Ran said.

Conan gave her a grateful smile. She really treated him like a younger brother.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were having dinner while watching news on the television.

“Patrol police uncovered a mass grave at Aokigahara with 3 bodies, killed 6 months ago. They also found another body nearby. Causes of death range from burning alive to asphyxiation.” The news anchor reported.

“It must be suicide,” Kogoro muttered.  

As sad as it sounded, suicide pact between two or more individuals to commit suicide wasn’t a new thing in Japan. Japan also had one of the highest suicide rates in the world, and the pacts may appeal to those scared to die alone.

And Aokigahara was also known as the suicide forest or sea of trees. It was a 35-square-kilometre forest that lies at the northwest base of Mount Fuji in Japan. The forest contained a number of rocky, icy caverns, a few of which were popular tourist destinations. Due to the wind-blocking density of the trees and an absence of nearly all wildlife, the forest was known for being exceptionally quiet. The place had long been associated with death and the forest was reputedly haunted by the angry spirits of those left to die.

“Aokigahara is really a scary place,” Ran said, shuddering in fear.

For a karate champion, Ran was really afraid of supernatural things such as ghost.

“I’m done,” he said.

“Go to rest, Conan-kun,” Ran told him softly.

He returned to his room and changed into pyjama. Conan fell asleep as soon as he touched the bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The alarm clock woke him up the next morning. Blearily, he turned off the alarm. It was still early in the morning too, maybe he could sleep again. Then he glanced at his phone and saw three missed calls as well as new message from Jodie-sensei.  What was going on? Did she have new information about Black organization?

He read the message. ‘ _Cool Kid. Did you watch the news? I’m afraid that we have a serial killer on the loose.”_

 

 

Author’s Note:

 

Hi! Thanks for reading everyone and please review even though it’s only a short one.

Songs without Words ( _Lieder ohne Worte)_ is a series of short lyrical  [piano](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piano) pieces by the  [Romantic](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romantic_music) composer  [Felix Mendelssohn](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felix_Mendelssohn) , written between 1829 and 1845.

Sherlock Holmes embarked on some of Mendelssohn’s Songs without Words for Watson’s listening pleasure in A Study in Scarlet.

The Tokyo metropolitan government administers the  [23 Special Wards of Tokyo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special_wards_of_Tokyo)  (each governed as an individual city), which cover the area that was formerly the City of Tokyo before it merged and became the subsequent metropolitan prefecture in 1943. Aoyama Gosho added three fictional wards: Beika, Haido and Ekoda.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 

**Songs without Words**

 

Chapter II

 

“Hello, Jodie-sensei?”

“Hello, Cool Kid.” Jodie Starling replied. “You didn’t pick up your phone yesterday.”

“I was out with Ran-neechan and the others,” he explained. “I fell asleep as soon I return to the Agency. So, can you explain about the murder?”

Jodie gave him summary of the case. “Two of the victims are American’s citizen,” she added.

That explained why FBI was involved with the case.

“Have you found connection between them?” he asked. The news didn’t say much about the victims.

“We haven’t,” Jodie replied. “We’re going to investigate the victim’s places today. Do you want to come with us?”

“Sure,” Conan replied. “I’ll see you at Beika Park at ten.”

Hmm... He just couldn’t disappear the entire day or Ran would get suspicious. He could say that he was going to Professor Agasa place. But first, he had to inform Professor Agasa about this plan.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“Queen of Hearts, one of the rarest gems in the world, a flawless red diamond, has sold for GBP 25 million at a Sotheby’s auction in London. After intense bidding, the seven carat, internally flawless red diamond fetched GBP 3.57 million per carat. Reuters reported the buyer was Alice Muller, the daughter of Friedrich Muller, a German industrialist, with his Japanese wife. Previously, the biggest red diamond in the world is 5.11 carat Moussaeiff Red Diamond, currently owned by Moussaieff Jewellers Ltd.” The news anchor reported.

“Kaitou Kid would love to steal it,” Kogorou Mouri commented.

Ran turned to her father. “Yes,” she agreed. “Unfortunately, the diamond is in Germany.”

“It’s too bad that crazy uncle of your friend doesn’t manage to buy this.”

“Otosan!” Ran protested. Seriously, there was no need to call Sonoko’s uncle names even though Ran actually agreed that Suzuki Jirokichi was too extreme about his obsession with Kaitou Kid. Well, not about Kaitou Kid per se but about becoming newspaper headline.

“Good morning.” Conan showed up in the living room.

“Good morning, Conan-kun.” She replied. “Breakfast is ready.”

Conan brightened at the sight of steamed rice, miso soup, rolled omelette and grilled salmon. Since today was Sunday, she had decided to cook traditional Japanese breakfast.

“Let’s eat.”

They dug into their food.

“Ran-neechan.”

“Yes?”

“Can I go to Professor Agasa’s place today?” Conan asked. “I’ll return before dinner.”

Ran considered his request. “Fine,” she replied.

Conan beamed at her. Her charge was so cute.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Conan arrived at Beika Park at the promised time. Where was Jodie-sensei anyway? Ah, there she was with Andre Camel.

“Who are they?” a familiar voice asked.

He turned around in shock. “What are you doing here?” he hissed at Kaito.

“I came to see you. Although I expect a warmer welcome.” The teen said dryly.

He sighed. What should he do now? He couldn’t ask Kaito to leave. That would be rude since Kaito came all the way from Ekoda to see him. Well, at least, Kaito followed him to park. He didn’t want Kaito to enter Poirot Cafe and meet Bourbon there.

“They’re FBI Agents.” He said at last.

Kaito raised his eyebrow. “FBI Agents?”

“You watched the news last night, didn’t you?” he asked. “They are killed by serial killer. And two of the victims are Americans.”

“You do have friends in high place,” Kaito commented.

“Cool Kid!” Jodie called him.

He waved his hand.

“Cool Kid?” Kaito asked.

“It’s her nickname for me,” he explained.

Kaito regarded him. “Yes, I can see where she got that nickname.”

“Jodie-sensei, Camel-san,” he said. “This is Kuroba Kaito.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kaito said politely, bowing his head.

“These are Jodie Starling and Andre Camel.” Conan introduced them. “They’re FBI Agents.”

“Are you high school detective?” Jodie asked.

“He’s an aspiring detective,” he replied, grinning. It was no wonder that Jodie thought that Kaito was another high school detective. After all, Hattori and Sera were detectives.

“I’m a magician,” Kaito corrected hurriedly. He pulled out red rose out of nowhere and gave it to Jodie. “For the lovely lady,” he said, bowing.

“Thank you,” Jodie replied. Her face was a bit red.

Conan rolled his eyes. “Where is James-san?” he asked.

"He is in the office,” Jodie replied. The FBI had offices around the globe. These offices, called legal attaches or legats, were located in US embassies.

“So, what actually happened?” he asked.

“Let’s go to that coffee shop,” Jodie suggested. “We could talk freely there.”

They went to the coffee shop and sat in the corner.

“What is your order?” the waitress asked.

“Chocolate ice cream. Triple scoops.” Kaito said happily.

Conan stared at him. Chocolate ice cream in winter?

“Coffee. Black, please.” He said.

"Tea. English breakfast,” Jodie replied.

“Coffee,” Camel said.

“Alright. The order will be ready soon.” The waitress smiled at them and left.

They waited until the waitress returned with their order before they started with the case. It wouldn’t do if she saw those files.

"As you've known, patrol police uncovered a mass grave with three bodies, killed six months ago. They also found another body nearby. The causes of death range from burning alive to asphyxiation." Jodie said. She put a thick folder on the table.

He took the folder and opened it. "Well, the torture's clearly sadistic." He said, studying the pictures.

Kaito looked at the pictures too. The teen didn't even blink at those graphic pictures.

"The victims are Rick Holland, Sarah Wyatt, Yamada Ken and Tsukino Maya.” Jodie pointed at each picture. “The most recent victim is Tsukino Maya. Asphyxiated. She isn't buried like the other victims."

"How long was she missing?" he asked.

"She was never reported missing." Jodie replied.

"What about the others?"

"Only one."

"One of four?" Conan raised his eyebrow. That was strange. Where was the victim’s family and friends?

“Rick Holland’s parents died in house fire a year ago. He didn’t have any family left.” Jodie explained. "Yamada Ken was reported missing nine months ago, but the search was called off. They received e-mails from him saying that he needed time to figure things out."

"The killer continues to stoop to an all-time low of lows by posing as his victims." Camel added. "He's also manipulated two of the families into thinking that everything was alright, even after they were reported missing. Email from Sarah Wyatt said she met this guy and was taking him to her favourite place, Bali, for a couple of weeks. Her family contacted the Balinese authorities after too much time had passed."

"That's why nobody is suspicious even though the victims disappeared for a long time." Conan surmised.

"The killer's covering his tracks." Kaito said thoughtfully. "But he sure knows a lot of personal information about his victims. How did he get access to their e-mail accounts?"

Kaito was sharp. But then, what did he expect from genius? While Kaito wasn’t a detective, he did possess amazing deductive skill. He had to be, with all the impersonation he did as Kaitou Kid.

"Screen name was the same, but the domain was different. The families never noticed."

"I hate it when the culprit is creative and smart." Jodie complained. “That makes them dangerous.”

“Fortunately, we are way smarter than him,” Kaito stated.

He rolled his eyes. "One female and two male victims found buried together in the same grave. All 25 to 30. All had been dead six months? That sounds like three different M.O."

Modus operandi was a Latin phrase, approximately translated as method of operation. The term was used to describe someone's habits of working, particularly in the context of business or criminal investigations. In English, it was often shortened to M.O. The expression was often used in police work when discussing a crime and addressing the methods employed by the perpetrators. It was also used in criminal profiling, where it could help in finding clues to the offender's psychology. It largely consisted of examining the actions used by the individual to execute the crime, prevent its detection and/or facilitate escape. A suspect's modus operandi could assist in their identification, apprehension, or repression, and can also be used to determine links between crimes.

"What about the fresh grave?" he asked.

"Tsukino Maya. Female, 28, dead roughly 48 hours. She was asphyxiated."

"It's a good thing this guy's dump site has been compromised." Andre commented.

"As soon as the killer knows that, he may feel pressured that we're onto him. It could push him to make a mistake." Jodie said.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jodie and Camel had gone to Sarah Wyatt and Yamada Ken’s place so they would go to Rick Holland and Tsukino Maya’s flat today. Rick Holland lived in nice flat. The flat was spacious and was decorated in minimalist style. He also had modern kitchen.

“What are you thinking?” Kaito asked.

“There’s something strange in this kitchen,” he replied. But what was it? He looked around him. “There is no stove,” he exclaimed. Rick Holland had the newest kitchen equipment and yet he didn’t have a stove.

Kaito raised his eyebrow.

Jodie and Camel joined them in the kitchen.

“We found nothing.” Jodie said.

“Jodie-sensei, how could Holland afford this place?” Conan asked. Holland worked as English teacher. His salary wasn’t enough to afford the rent of this flat.

“His parents left him a lot of money.” Jodie explained. “They also had their own company. Holland sold it for a few millions dollar and moved to Japan to start a new life.”

“Did you find something?” Camel asked.

Conan shook his head.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

They went to Tsukino Maya’s flat the next. Unlike Holland’s flat, this flat was old. The building was thirty year old.

"Tsukino’s place is on the fourth floor." Jodie informed.

Conan eyed the lift warily. It looked ancient. He doubted the lift could function.

"I'll take the stairs," he said.

"Eh, wait." Jodie called.

"It's alright Jodie-sensei," Conan replied. He and Kaito walked towards the emergency exit. “I’m sorry,” he said once they were alone. “This obviously isn’t what you had on mind when you came to see me.”

Kaito shrugged. “It’s alright,” he said. “Besides that, I never saw you in your element before.”

“My element?” he questioned.

“You’re a homicide detective.” Kaito replied.

Well, that was true. Those Kid’s heist didn’t count. He eyed Kaito. “Well, let see if I can make detective out of you.”

"I am a magician!” Kaito protested in mock horror.

“We’ll see,” he replied.

They had arrived on the fourth floor. Kaito opened the door for him.

"Conan-kun!"

He was surprised to see officers Takagi Wataru and Miwako Sato there plus an unknown woman.

"What are you doing here?" Miwako asked. "And who is he? Another high school detective?"

“Conan-kun has a lot of detective friends,” Takagi commented.

Kaito looked amused that everyone thought that he was a detective. If only they knew.

"He is my friend," Conan replied. "Kuroba-niisan, these are police officers Takagi Wataru and Sato Miwako."

"Kuroba Kaito, at your service." Kaito said.

Conan glanced at the unknown woman.

"She is Tsukino's neighbour." Takagi said.

"I’m Matsumoto Rei." The woman introduced herself.

The lift opened and Jodie and Camel got out. Both of them had pale faces.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Jodie replied.

“I thought we’re going to get stuck inside the lift,” Camel explained. He stared at the lift warily.

“We took the stairs.” Miwako informed them. She looked pleased that she made the right decision.

"We'd like to take a look around Tsukino's apartment." Jodie-sensei said.

They entered Tsukino’s flat. The place was really small with one bedroom and one bathroom. The living room and kitchen were combined. Takagi and Miwako inspected the living room while Conan followed Jodie and Camel to the bedroom. It was typical room of a young woman.

"Come take a look at this." Kaito called from bathroom.

“What is it?”

"There are bath products all around the tube, but she never turned the shower on." Kaito explained.

"What makes you say that?" Takagi asked.

"It's got nothing but boxes inside. She used it for storage."

"Did anything ever strike you as odd about Tsukino?" Miwako asked the neighbour.

"When she moved in here two months ago, she walked up and down those stairs a hundred times." The neighbour said thoughtfully. "She wouldn't use the lift."

"I don't blame her." Jodie muttered.

Camel nodded in agreement.

"She didn't like tight spaces or the lift." The neighbour added.

“We spoke to Tsukino’s family,” Takagi said. “They said that she wanted to build a career in Tokyo.”

Conan thought over the data he had read earlier. “The victims had different socioeconomic backgrounds, levels of education, and areas of work. But they all had relocated to Tokyo without any family or friends. They did have that in common,” he said out loud.

“They’re an easy target. And with those fake emails, the killer’s betting that they won't be missed." Kaito said.

“There are hundred thousand people who fit those criteria in Tokyo,” Miwako said.

“We have to warn his potential victims.” Jodie suggested.

“We’ll have to talk to Inspector Megure first,” Takagi said.

“Tell Inspector Megure to check the place where the previous victims were buried.” He said. With the speed this serial killer had, he suspected that there were more victims out there. By choosing Aokigahara as his dumpsite, the killer successfully camouflaged the murder as suicide.

“You think there are more victims out there.”

“Yes.”

Takagi and Miwako exchanged look. “Alright, we’ll relay this to Inspector Megure.”

“We’ll join you,” Jodie said. She turned to Conan. “What about you guys?”

“Could you drop us at Beika Park?” he asked.

“Sure.” Jodie replied.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“I am expected to return before dinner.” He told Kaito.

“Let’s go to karaoke then.” Kaito said.

The teen dragged him to small family karaoke near Beika Park. In Japan, karaoke usually happened in private room so they were free from prying eyes. They could also order food and drinks.

“Here is your order.” The waitress said.

“Thank you,” Kaito replied. He waited until the waitress left before he locked the door. “You’re still thinking about the case.” Kaito said.

“Ah, sorry.” He said.

“Detective...” Kaito grumbled. But his tone was fond.

"I am not going to sing,” he pointed out.

“Don’t worry,” Kaito replied cheekily. “I don’t want to abuse my ears. Once is more than enough.”

He gave Kaito a frosty look.

Kaito smirked at him.

But soon, they fell into easy conversation. Time passed quickly. When he looked at his watch again, it was almost 5 p.m.

“I have to go home now,” he said regretfully.

“Alright,” Kaito said and then kissed him. The teen then moved to kiss his neck. Kaito never treated him as a child. He always treated him like an equal. And Conan, no, Shinichi, didn’t want him to stop. Not now. Not ever. 

Kaito accompanied him until the safe distance. The teen now wore black baseball cap to hide his face.

“For you,” Kaito said.

It was another blue rose.

“Thank you,” he said at last.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Jodie Starling called him the next morning because they had new victim. “Abarai Seiji, 28 and new to Tokyo,” she said without preamble.

“What is the address of Abarai?” he asked. The killer was bold. He had the courage to kill again even when the police forces trying to catch him.

“I’ll text it to you.” Jodie said.

“I’ll see you there.”

“Okay.”

He told Ran that he wanted to go to Professor Agasa place again since he hadn’t finished playing the new game professor invented.

“Alright,” Ran said. “But be careful, okay.”

“Okay, Ran-neechan.” He replied. He already saw the headline of that day newspaper. The police had found eight new victims and that made the number of victims rose to twelve. They had to stop the killer now before he found another victim.

Conan wasn’t surprised at all when he found Kaito waiting for him.

“You won’t stop until you solve the case. And I read today’s newspaper,” Kaito said. “So, where are we going?”

“Abarai Seiji’s flat.” He replied. “We got another victim. He drowned at Mirai Swimming Pool. It’s winter so the place was deserted and no one see anything.”

“Fire, hanging, asphyxiation. Now we've got a drowning.” Kaito said. “But he wasn't buried like everybody else.”

“The police found the dump site,” he said.

“Ah, that means he couldn't go back to the trail.”

“They found shepherd's crook at the swimming pool. Lifeguards and rescue workers use it.”

“Only the killer didn't use it for safety.” Kaito muttered dryly.

“Yeah.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

They arrived faster than Jodie and Camel so they waited at the lobby. He walked around and glanced at the bulletin board and stopped dead in his track.

“Sorry we’re late!” Jodie said.

“Traffic jam,” Camel explained. Since it was national holiday, the streets were more crowded than usual. Especially with the new adult who celebrated their coming of age.  

"Cool Kid?” Jodie looked at him questioningly.

He read that particular flier on the board. “This it is!” he said loudly.

“What?” Jodie and Camel asked in unison.

“Participate in a controlled research project and you will receive JPY 10,000 to get over your anxieties.”

He showed them the flier. “Fire, hanging, asphyxiation and drowning. “

They looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

“Why does he kill so many different ways? The victims had anxiety disorder and they were being killed by their fears.”

“Anxiety disorders?”

"Anxiety disorders are a category of mental disorders characterized by feelings of anxiety and fear, where anxiety is a worry about future events and fear is a reaction to current events. These feelings may cause physical symptoms, such as a racing heart and shakiness." Kaito explained. "It lists 5 subtypes of phobias. A phobia is a type of anxiety disorder, usually defined as a persistent fear of an object or situation in which the sufferer commits to great lengths in avoiding, typically disproportional to the actual danger posed, often being recognized as irrational. Most phobias are classified into two categories: Specific phobias: Fear of particular objects or social situations that immediately results in anxiety and can sometimes lead to panic attacks. Specific phobia may be further subdivided into five categories: animal type, natural environment type, situational type, blood-injection-injury type, and other. Agoraphobia: a generalized fear of leaving home or a small familiar 'safe' area, and of possible panic attacks that might follow."

Conan stared at Kaito in disbelief. He wasn’t the only one. Jodie and Camel had the same stunned expression on their faces.

“What?” Kaito demanded.

“Nothing,” he quickly said. Kaito knew too much about anxiety disorders to be coincidence. Could it be that he had phobia too? He decided to investigate about this later. Now, he had more pressing matter on the hand.

“Rich Holland’s didn’t have stove in his flat. He was afraid of fire since his parents died in house fire.” He explained. “He was burned alive by the killer.”  

“Tsukino didn't like tight spaces or the lift.” Camel added.

Jodie looked at the flier. “JPY 10,000. That is easy money.”

“We have to check bulletin board at other victim’s apartment to see if any of these are hanging around.”

Jodie took a picture of the flier and sent it to Takagi and Miwako’s phone. She also went to call them meanwhile Camel went to call James Black to investigate the web address listed on the flier.

Kaito accessed the website too. He stood next to Kaito so he could see the tablet screen.  

“I already informed Tokyo Police Department,” Jodie said as she joined them. “About the flier and web.”

The page opened. It was listed as the Kitajima Institute.

“Dr. Kitajima Akira. Must be a fake name,” Kaito muttered.

Conan scanned the page. This Kitajima went to great lengths to make the website decent. The articles were also well written.

“Says here he's renowned in curing fears and phobias.”

“He has an online questionnaire.” Kaito said, opening the link. “Asks all kinds of things about phobias. So these victims fill it out and he picks them off the screen.”

“Unbelievable.” Jodie muttered. “The victims answered the questionnaire that led to their own death.”

Camel’s phone rang. “James-san. You have found the killer?”

They stared at him.

“Alright.” He turned off the phone. “Dr. Sawatari Akira, psychiatrist. He is the killer. We traced him through the internet.” Camel explained. “This guy was killing his own patients.”

“No.” Conan said. “He did create Kitajima Institute and the research ruse.”

“Tokyo polices are on their way to his place.” Camel said.

“Come on! We must hurry!”

They ran to the car. Jodie started the engine and they were on their way to Sawatari’s office.

“Dr. Sawatari’s practice shut down last year.” Camel said. “He referred his patients to other doctors and allowed his license to expire.”

“The time when he starts the murder spree.” Conan said. “Camel-san.”

“Yes?”

“Please call fire service,” he said.

“You think that he’s going to kill himself,” Kaito said.

He nodded.

Camel did as he was told.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

They arrived in front of the building office. Police cars already swarmed the place.

“Look!” Camel pointed.

They looked up.

“He is going to jump!”

Sawatari jumped but he fell on an inflatable mattress put out by the fire service. “NOOOO!” Sawatari screamed when he realized that his plan was foiled.

They watched as he was taken away by the police officers.

“Why did you save him?” Kaito asked, looking at the scene.

“A detective who uses his deductive powers to corner a suspect and then does nothing to stop them from committing suicide is no better than a murderer himself.” He replied.

Kaito turned to look at him with calculating eyes but the teen didn’t say anything.

Inspector Megure, Takagi and Miwako walked out from the building. They were followed by other police officers. They also had a sobbing and frightened young woman with them.

“It's ok. You're going to be all right.”

“We're here to help you.” Miwako said in soothing voice. “You're going to be all right.”

Miwako accompanied the woman into the ambulance.

“His next victim,” Jodie muttered.

“We managed to save her on time.”

“Thanks to you, Cool Kid.”

Inspector Megure approached them. “It seems that you solve another case,” he said.

“I got help from Jodie-sensei, Camel-san, Takagi-san and Miwako-san,” Conan chirped back.

Inspector Megure nodded at him and turned to leave.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Kaito was silent during their way to Beika Park. He also caught Kaito staring at him with an odd, intense expression.

Jodie dropped them at the park. “Bye, Jodie-sensei.”

He turned to look at Kaito. “Are you alright?” he finally asked.

“Yeah,” Kaito replied. “I always say that detective is nothing more than a critic. Well, being a detective actually isn’t that bad.”

He blinked.

“Well, nothing to worry your pretty little head.” Kaito said, smirking.

“You’re weird,” he said at last. Kaito didn’t answer and he wouldn’t pry.

“But you like me anyway.”

“I do,” he admitted.

“Well, I have to leave now.” Kaito leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Kaito!” He hissed. They were in public place after all.

“See you, Great Detective.”

 

 

Author’s Note:

 

The case is taken from Criminal Minds season 3 episod 3 which I tweaked a bit.

Please review everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 

**Songs without Words**

 

Chapter III

 

AL: Bored.

AL: I have pranked my classmates.

AL: And still quite bored.

SH: I’m busy!

AL: And I’m bored.

SH: I got that from the other texts. Find a way to entertain yourself! How old are you anyway?

AL: You’re so cold.

SH: I believe you are simply being difficult for the sake of amusement.

AL: I like teasing you because you’re so serious all the time.

SH: You’re the most insufferable person I’ve ever met.

 

How many times had he told Kaito not to text him during school hour? Most of the time, they were only joking around. Even though it nedeed nine digits password to open the app messenger, he didn’t want to risk himself and Kaito. Anyone with enough knowledge could hack their phone. Sighing, he put his phone back into his pocket.

Haibara smirked knowingly at him. The girl certainly got sadistic pleasure from this.

“Let’s play football after school!” Mitsuhiko suggested.

“Sorry, I can’t,” he replied.

“Eh, why?” Genta demanded.

“His relative came to see him,” Haibara supplied.

“Oh.” The children sighed in disappointment.

“Maybe next time, okay?” he offered.

They brightened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kudo Yukiko was having tea with Professor Agasa when he and Haibara arrived.

“Shin-chan!” Yukiko exclaimed as soon as she saw her son.

“Kaa-san,” he greeted his mother. Yukiko hugged him tightly. “Urgh!”

After a few moments, Yukiko finally let go of him.

“How is that person?” he asked.

“He’s fine,” Yukiko replied. “I think he’ll be able to disguise himself soon.”

“Well, you don’t need to come once a week to help him,” he replied. He was grateful for his mother’s help though.

“It’s alright!” Yukiko said cheerily. “Anything for my Shin-chan.”

He shook his head fondly. His mother never changed.

“Ne, Shin-chan, let’s go shopping.” She said suddenly. “I saw this lovely Burberry coat on magazine. It’ll be perfect for you!”

“Kaa-san!” He didn’t want his mother to dress him. Unfortunately, Yukiko always ignored her son’s plight. No matter what his form was, his mother always bought his clothes for him.

“Come, Shin-chan!”

His mother had rent a sport car. A lovely white Jaguar. If only he could drive this.

Yukiko hummed all the way to Roppongi Hills. They stopped in front of Burberry store in the middle of Keyakizaka Avenue.

The sales quickly welcomed both of them. She saw Yukiko and hurriedly came after her like a shark that smelled blood. This was a woman who was ready to spend fortune on her child.

“Shin-chan! Look! This coat is so cute!” Yukiko said excitedly.

“Virgin wool blend military coat,” the sales said quickly.

The dark blue coat was nice. He had to admit that his mother had excellent taste but that didn’t mean he would enjoy this shopping trip.

“And this shirt too...” Yukiko continued.

When was this torture going to end? Having nothing to do, he decided to text Kaito.

 

SH: I hate shopping.

AL: Do elaborate.

SH: My mother. Shopping. Roppongi Hills.

AL: Better you than me.

SH: You’re supposed to sympathize with me!

 

Yukiko Kudo looked at her son. He was busy texting with silly grin on his face. She raised her eyebrow. Who was he texting? There was only one reason for the expression on his face.  But who was the person Shin-chan like? Her son certainly didn’t have a crush on his classmate for an obvious reason. And the person on the same age who knew his real identity was only Haibara Ai and Hattori Heiji. Could it possible that Shin-chan like one of them?

“We have a new collection of scarf too.” The sales said, trying to sell as much as she could.

“These would be nice.” She chose six scarves in different colour. “I’ll take these.”

“Do you want to add monogram on these scarves?” the sales asked. “Heritage cashmere scarves can be personalised with initials up to three characters as part of the new Monogramming Service.”

Yukiko thought briefly. “KS,” she said.

The sales nodded.

Yukiko looked at her son again. Shinichi was still busy texting whoever he was texting. Well, at least her son looked happy.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“Christmas illumination lights?” He asked. “But it’s already in the middle of January.”

“I know.” Ran said. “But there are some places that still have it. Aoko-chan has asked us if we want to join her and Kuroba-kun.”

“Where are we going, Ran-neechan?” he asked.

“Shiodome.” Ran asnwered.

In Japan, when the winter season rolled around there were several Christmas light illumination that took place in various cities and famous places. One in particular in Tokyo, which was held at the Caretta Shiodome shopping complex, which always went above and beyond creating spectacular Christmas light ups.

The plaza was completely like it was a vast ocean of lights. Huge pillars and trees were covered with thousands of lights with this year’s theme Canyon d’Azur. Over 25,000 LED lights were used to create the beautiful experience. There was also an audiovisual and light show that took place every 20 minutes. This year, the show was interactive and would utilize interactive 3D mapping technology in which visitors could create stories and built Christmas trees. The event had proved to be such a hit that it had been extended for an extra couple of weeks into mid-January.

“Ran!” Sonoko waved her hand energetically. “Over here!” she yelled.

Masumi Sera was standing next to her.

They joined the girls.

“Where are Aoko-chan and Kuroba-kun?” Ran asked.

“Maybe they’re late,” Sonoko suggested.

Conan looked around them. “Here they are,” he said.

Aoko and Kaito were walking towards them.

“Sorry we’re late,” Aoko said. “I was waiting for this idiot.”

“Hey!” Kaito protested.

“It’s alright,” Sonoko said.

“Aoko-chan, Kuroba-kun,” Ran said. “This is Masumi Sera, our classmate at Teitan High School.”

“I’m Nakamori Aoko,” Aoko said.

“I’m Kuroba Kaito. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kaito said, bowing like a gentleman. He probably already learn his lesson from the last time he met Sera.

“Masumi Sera,” Sera said. “Nice to meet both of you.”

“We met during winter holiday at Yuzawa resort,” Sonoko explained. “It’s too bad you couldn’t come with us.”

“I returned to America to spend Christmas with my family,” Sera said.

“Kuroba-kun is a magician,” Sonoko said. “He’s a Kid’s fan!” she added dreamily.

Anyone who was Kid’s fan was okay in Sonoko’s book. While Conan knew that Sonoko only liked Kyougoku Makoto and she adored Kid like a fans adored pop star, it sometimes annoyed him. Especially when she talked too much.

“Kaitou Kid’s fan, eh?” Sera muttered darkly. “When I get my hand in him, he’ll regret ever meeting me.”

“What happened, Sera-san?” Aoko asked curiously.

“Kid’s impersonated Sera-chan but he mistook her as a boy,” Sonoko said.

“What?”

“That’s because she went to man’s toilet,” Sonoko added, rolling her eyes.

“Hey! I was tired of the long quee at woman’s toilet.” Sera defended herself.

“And what happened?” Aoko asked, mystified.

“That damned thief took my clothes!” Sera said angrily

“That thief!” Aoko muttered angrily. “I can’t wait for my father to catch him!”

“Your father?” Sera questioned.

“She is Inspector Nakamori’s daughter,” Ran explained.

“Oh!”

“My father has tried to catch Kid all this time!” Aoko declared.

Conan thought that Inspector Nakamori would never be able to catch Kaito, judging from what he had seen so far.

Kaito who had sensed his thought, smirked slightly at him.

He rolled his eyes. Arrogant git.

“Kid is good for nothing criminal,” Aoko rambled on.

“I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding,” Kaito said, trying to defend his alter ego.

“You said that because you like to peek at girl’s changing room and flip my skirt!” she retorted. It was so like Kaito to defend his idol. Then she realized what she had just said.

Four horrified pair of eyes stared at both of them.

Kaito winced. He looked like a kid who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

“Peeking girl’s changing room?” Ran said in disbelief.

“Flipping your skirt?” Sonoko demanded.

“What kind of guy are you?” Sera exclaimed.

“It was only a joke!” Kaito said hurriedly. “A joke! I wasn’t going to do anything!”

“How could you joke about something like this?” Sera asked incredulously.

“I’m sorry!” Kaito said. “I’m sorry, alright. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“You already said that a few times,” Aoko grumbled.

“I’m serious this time.” Kaito said.

“Kuroba-niisan is a pervert.” Conan said, scowling at Kaito.

Sera nodded her head in agreement.

Kaito made an inarticulate sound of horror. “I’m not that bad!” he protested.

Aoko sighed and finally took a pity. Kaito was her best friend and she knew that he didn’t mean anything. He was a nice and kind guy even though he was a prankster.

“As long as you promise you won’t do it again.” She said, glaring at Kaito for effect.

Kaito brightened. “I promise!” he said solemnly.

He said it so fast that Aoko became suspicious. Hmph. Kaito probably didn’t want to lose face in front of their new friends.

“So, don’t be mad at me,” Kaito said again.

Aoko was busy with her musings that she didn’t notice that Kaito wasn’t actually looking at her when he said those words.

“Come on!” Sonoko urged them. “The light show is about to begin!”

The arguments were forgotten, at least for the moment, and the six of them assumed the best position to watch the show.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“That was amazing!” Sera said. “It’s the first time I’ve seen something like this.”

“They change it every year.” Sonoko explained. “So people won’t get bored.”

After watching the show, they went to have hot drink first before going home.

“Hot chocolate for all of us!” Kaito declared.

His phone chimed suddenly. He glanced at Kaito. The teen was busy with his drink but his left hand was inside his pocket. Frowning, he looked at his phone.

 

AL: Don’t be mad, dearest. I promise I won’t do it again.

SH: You won’t if you know what's good for you.

 

He texted back and watched Kaito’s reaction. The other teen had to get his phone out from his pocket to read the new message. Acting as if nothing happened, Kaito calmly texted back. His phone chimed again. He looked at his phone.

AL: Wife is so mean.

 

He stared at the screen of his phone in disbelief. Did Kaito just call him that? Oh, that thief would pay for this!

 

SH: I’ll get you back for that.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Soon, it was February. The topic at school was Valentine now. Conan was annoyed because Haibara kept giving him hint that he should give Kaito chocolate. Women gave men chocolate during Valentine in Japan. This custom was started by a chocolate company about fifty years ago. Since then it had become a huge commercial event throughout Japan.

There were mainly two types of chocolate. Chocolate that woman gave to someone she really like or love was called honmei choco. Another type was chocolate that was given without any romantic feelings attached. This type of chocolate was called giri choco. The literal translation was obligatory chocolate and it was true that this chocolate was given out of a feeling of obligation. Women usually gave it to classmates, co-workers, bosses, teachers, or clients that they were not romantically interested in.

As for him, Valentine’s Day in Japan was nothing more than a commercial ploy to sell chocolate. Of course, he didn’t dare to voice this out loud. He still had survival instinct.

“I’m home,” he called.

Ran wasn’t home yet and Kogoro was busy reading newspaper. So, he turned on the television to watch news.

“One of the world’s most famous diamonds, the Queen of Hearts, will take centre stage at the exhibition at Tokyo Tower this February in the biggest ever diamond exhibition.” The news anchor said.

He stared blankly at the television. It was practically an invitation for Kaito to steal it.

The television screen showed the red diamond. It was pear shaped and shown in a platinum setting, surrounded by white pear shaped and cushion cut diamonds, suspended from a chain containing thirty five diamonds.

He had to admit that it looked very impressive.

“The seven carat red diamond is the first of its kind ever displayed in an exhibition. Of the many fancy coloured diamonds found in nature, the rarest one is red. Only six red diamonds have ever been documented. Being so rare, these diamonds are incredibly expensive.” The news anchor continued.

The television screen now showed a Caucasian man who turned out to be spokesperson of Alice Muller, the owner of the said diamond. “We feel privileged to be able to include this incredibly rare and iconic stone in our exhibition. Visitors will have a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the world’s most beautiful and rare red diamond and the Queen of Hearts is a true highlight.”

“I’m back!” Ran’s voice came.

“Welcome home!” he replied.

Ran looked at television. “Diamond exhibition?”

He nodded mutely.

“Isn’t that the diamond in the news a few weeks ago?” Ran asked.

“Yes,” he replied.

He had read the news about the auction. Alice Muller certainly could afford it. Her family owned Muller Pharmaceutical, the world’s largest privately held chemical and pharmaceutical company. The company was founded in 1863. It was headquartered in Munich, Germany. Muller’s primary areas of business included human and veterinary pharmaceuticals; consumer healthcare products; agricultural chemicals and biotechnology products; and high value polymers.

Their conversation was cut by the ringing of Ran’s phone. The caller was Sonoko.

“Hello?” Ran responded.

They talked for awhile before Ran turned off his phone. “Sonoko wants to see the exhibition.” Ran explained.

Conan wasn’t surprised. Women loved diamond after all. His own mother also had lot of diamond jewellery in her possession.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“I was right!” Kogoro crowed smugly the next morning when Conan joined him and Ran at the living room.

“What is it, Otousan?” Ran asked.

“I told you that Kid is going to steal the diamond!” Kogoro said. “Look at this!” He waved the newspaper.

“Kaitou Kid’s New Heist Notice.” Ran read out loud then she frowned. “What is the meaning of this notice?”

“Ran-neechan, I want to read the news,” he pleaded innocently.

“Here, Conan-kun.” Ran said.

 

 _Si_ _eben Hände zeigen auf den Vollmond,_

_der auf eine Tee-Party scheint_

_U_ _nd er fragt sie,_

 _warum ist_ _ein Rabe wie ein_ _Schreibtisch?_

 

The heist notice was written in German since Alice Muller was half German. The police hadn’t managed to solve the riddle yet but they knew Kid was going to steal Queen of Hearts since it was the only world’s famous jewel exhibition in Japan right now. But the police already translated the notice into Japanese.

 

_Seven hands point at the full moon_

_That shines upon a tea party_

_And he asks her,_

_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

 

“Seven hands mean 7 PM,” he explained. “The next full moon is 14 February. At that date and time, Kid’s going to steal Queen of Hearts.”

“Where do you get that?” Ran asked in wonder.

“This sentence,” he pointed out. “’ _Why is a raven like a writing desk?’_ It’s the famous riddle from Alice in Wonderland. Mad Hatter gave Alice the riddle during the tea party. Alice Muller owns Queen of Hearts which coincidentally is a character from the story.”

“I thought it’s the Red Queen.” Ran stated.

“They’re different character,” he explained.

The Queen of Hearts was a character from the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. Her most famous line, one which she repeated often, was "Off with their heads!" She was the ruler of the lands in the story, alongside the King of Hearts. She was often confused with the Red Queen from the sequel, Through the Looking-Glass, although the two were very different.

Despite the frequency of death sentences, it would appear few people were actually beheaded, the King of Hearts, quietly pardoned many of his subjects when the Queen was not looking and her soldiers humoured her but did not carry out her orders. Nevertheless, all creatures in Wonderland feared the Queen. In the final chapters, the Queen sentenced Alice again for defending the Knave of Hearts, and she offered a bizarre approach towards justice: sentence before verdict.

Modern portrayals in popular culture usually let her played the role of a villain because of the menace the character exemplifies, but in the book she did not fill that purpose. She was just one of the many obstacles that Alice had to encounter on the journey, but unlike other obstacles, she made a higher potential threat.

“You do know a lot, brat.” Kogoro muttered.

“That’s because I like to read,” he replied, smiling innocently and childishly.

“Conan-kun is such a bookworm,” Ran said affectionately.

He grinned at her.

Ran went to the kitchen and he used the opportunity to text Kaito.

SH: Alice’s Abenteuer im Wunderland?

The reply came instantly.

AL: Das ging aber schnell. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du Deutsch sprechen kannst.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Exhibition was usually held at Foot Town, which was a five story commercial building at the base Tokyo Tower. However, Alice Muller chose Tokyo Tower itself because she said that the red tower fit the red diamond. Tokyo Tower had two observation decks: Main Observatory was at 145m and the Special Observatory at 250m. The exhibition was held at the main observatory.  

He, Ran, Sonoko and Kogoro went to Tokyo Tower that Sunday to see the exhibition.

“It’s beautiful,” Sonoko whispered.

“Yeah,” Ran agreed.

The red diamond was put onto a rotating pedestal inside a cylinder made of three inch thick bulletproof glass. Aside of Queen of Hearts, there were diamond and precious stone necklace, earrings, bracelet, ring and brooch that were owned by the Muller family.

“Ran-chan! Sonoko-chan!”

As it turned out, Aoko and Kaito were there too. Aoko was the one who saw them. She waved and came to join them. Kaito followed from behind her.

“Aoko-chan, you’re here too,” Sonoko said.

Aoko nodded. “I want to see the diamond,” she said.

And Kaito tag along because he wanted to inspect the place. As if sensing his thought, the other teen smirked briefly at him

Meanwhile, Kogoro went to see Inspector Nakamori.

“What do you mean by that?” Inspector Nakamori bellowed.

They turned to watch the scene.

Inspector Nakamori was talking to a pretty young woman who was accompanied by an army of bodyguard. She must be Alice Muller.

“You heard me, Inspector.” Alice said calmly in perfect Japanese. “I don’t want police force to guard this place at 14 February.”

“But Kaitou Kid will steal the diamond!” Inspector Nakamori protested loudly.

“Kaitou Kid never steal anything,” Alice countered. “He might borrow the jewel for a day or two. But he always returns it. And I do not mind if he borrows the Queen of Hearts.”

Silence met her words.

“You can’t be serious!” Inspector Nakamori yelled. He sure possessed a pair of strong lungs.

Alice looked at him in amusement. “Why do you think I chose Tokyo as the place for this exhibition?” she asked rhetorically.

“You’re Kaitou Kid’s fans!” Sonoko blurted out.

“I am,” Alice admitted, smiling.

Conan groaned. Great. It was really great. Just another Kid’s fans who wanted to lure him out.

"You and your men can stay here at 14 February but I forbid you to do anything. I am the legal owner of Queen of Hearts and if Kid wants to borrow it, he’s welcomed. Do not forget that, Inspector Nakamori.”

Inspector Nakamori looked like he was going to have heart attack.

Aoko rushed forward to calm her father. It was a very wise decision.

Sonoko was looking at Alice in amazement. She probably regretted it that she didn’t think of this tactic first.

“Quite a turn of event, eh?” Kaito said in a low voice. He wore a satisfied look on his face that should be illegal.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered.

Kaito gave him a cheeky grin in return.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Haibara cornered him at school the next day.

“What do you want?” he asked warily.

“I’m going to Tokyo Tower with you this Saturday,” she announced. “It’s going to be so much fun.”

“And why did you tell me this?”

“Have you got Valentine chocolate?” she asked, changing the topic.

“Valentine chocolate?” he echoed.

“For your boyfriend, of course.” She replied.

Urgh. Not this again. Haibara never cared about Valentine before. She only liked to tease him.

“No,” he replied curtly. “Pointless celebration, anyway. You know it’s all about consumerism?”

Haibara responded by giving him a knowing smirk.

Fortunately, he was saved by the school bell so Haibara stopped her interrogation.

Unfortunately, her Spanish inquisition also got him thinking about Valentine’s chocolate, which was absurd. It was then he got an idea.

They had holiday this Wednesday to celebrate National Foundation Day which was a national holiday in Japan celebrated annually on 11 February, celebrating the foundation of Japan and the accession of its first Emperor, Emperor Jimmu.

 

SH: Karaoke tomorrow?

AL: Sure.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

They never went to the same karaoke place twice to avoid suspicion. This time it was him who suggested the place.

“It’s cold outside,” Kaito muttered when he arrived.

Of course it was cold. It was still winter. He rummaged his bag. “Here,” he tossed the scarf at Kaito.

Kaito caught it.

“Just take it,” he said. He already had scarf with the same colour. What was his mother thinking to buy him six scarves?

As usual, they talked about many things first. None was about Kaitou Kid’s heist though.

And then Kaito leaned down to kiss him. He returned the kiss eagerly.

“You’ve been eating chocolate.” Kaito said once they broke apart.

He licked his lips slowly. "I know." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box of Godiva praline chocolate. He put the box on the table, opened it and picked one random chocolate to eat.

“You don’t like sweets.” Kaito stated.

“The things we tolerate for the person we like.”

“What-“

And he pulled Kaito down for a long kiss.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Kaito said, still out of breath once they stopped kissing.

Hmm...dilated pupils, laboured breathing and racing heart beat. Mission accomplished then. Consider it his payback. And he knew he shouldn’t do it but the temptation was too great to resist. “Oh, I’m certain that it’ll be a pleasurable death.”

Kaito took a long and deep breath. “Very well played,” he said in a strangled voice.

“Thank you,” he replied and moved to straddle Kaito’s lap.

Kaito suddenly grinned, wicked and feral. “Oh, you’re asking for this.” His voice was low and sensual. It was Kaitou Kid's voice.

“Bring it on, dear,” he replied, looking at Kaito through half lidded eyes.

 

  **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 13 February, at Ekoda High School...

 

Since 14 February was Saturday, students of Ekoda high school brought their chocolate to school today. Nakamori Aoko brought her own homemade chocolate for Kaito. But, where was her childhood friend? Ah, there he was. Kaito was late again. Hmph. Then Aoko frowned. Weird. Kaito didn’t have any chocolate on him. Last year, Kaito was busy bragging to Aoko and to everyone who wanted, or didn’t want to hear, there was no difference for Kaito anyway, that he got ton of chocolate.

Well, Kaito was a very good looking guy. He was also one of the most popular guy in the school. That’s why he received so many chocolate. Kaito was grinning as he sat down on his chair, busy with his tablet. For the last few months, Kaito had developed a weird habit of texting with a stupid look on his face.

“Shh, Aoko.”

“What is it, Keiko?”

“Did you hear that Kaito reject all the chocolate he’s given?’

“No way!” she said, barely remembered to lower her voice. Kaito loved chocolate of all kind. Aoko could say he was addicted to chocolate even. His favourite was chocolate ice cream but he would eat anything chocolate.

Keiko nodded eagerly. “I heard it from Sakura-chan, Misaki-chan and the others. Even the one who gave him honmei chocolate.”

Aoko gasped.

“Kaito said he already got the chocolate he wanted.” Keiko said and looked at her questioningly. “Did you give him your chocolate?”

“What? No!” She replied. “I still have his chocolate with me.”

“Ne, Aoko,” Keiko said again. “Do you think that Kaito already got a girlfriend?”

“What?” she shrieked.

All of her classmates turned to look at her, including Kaito.

Aoko thought about Keiko’s word all day.

“Ahoko! Ahoko! Ahoko!”

“What is it? Bakaito!”

“I was calling you for the last five minutes!” Kaito grumbled. “What were you thinking?”

“Ah, sorry,” she said automatically.

“Are you alright?” Kaito asked.

“Of course!” she replied. “Why did you call me then?”

“Where is my ‘the best friend in the whole world’ chocolate?” Kaito demanded. “It’s chocolate free day and you haven’t given me any,” he whined.

“Stupid Kaito,” she muttered. But she gave the chocolate she made to Kaito who accepted it happily.

“Yes!” Kaito shouted. “You really are the best friend in the whole world, Aoko!”

She gave him a fond look.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

At 14 February, the surrounding area near Tokyo Tower was full with thousands of Kaitou Kid’s fans, all eager to see their idol.

“That guy seems to inspire a frothing desire in the masses,” Haibara said flippantly. She came with Professor Agasa who looked confused to be there.

Conan spat out his drink.

“If only these people knew what inspire the desire in him,” she added calmly, as if talking about weather.

“What do you mean?” he asked, staring wide eyed at her.

“Your neck looked like it had been mauled by wild animal two days ago.”

He flushed red. It was PE lesson and he had tried to hide those hickeys with makeup. Everyone else was fooled but Haibara’s eyes were too sharp for her own good.

“Ten minutes again!” Inspector Nakamori shouted. He gave Alice Muller a dark look which she totally ignored. Next to her, Sonoko was almost bouncing in excitement. The two had bonded over their mutual obsession. Alice always followed news about Kaitou Kid even though she lived in German. That’s why she recognized him too. They had talked briefly earlier.

“Guten Abend,” he greeted her.

“Guten Abend,” Alice replied.

“Sprichst du Deutsch?” she asked.

“Ja,” he replied.

"Wie heisst du?”

“Mein Name ist Edogawa Conan,” he said. He switched to Japanese however as soon as there was other people he knew came nearby.

Apparently, Alice had heard the story about Kaitou Kid from her mother when she was a child and became his fans ever since.

“They’re very close,” Haibara remarked, interupting his train of thought.

“They’re childhood friend,” he supplied when he saw her Haibara looking at Aoko who was standing next to Kaito.

“She has crush on him.” She said.

"I know,” he said at last. It was obvious for him.

She gave him a shrewd look.

“It’s almost 7 PM!’ Inspector Nakamori yelled.

“What are you going to do?” Haibara asked. She could be asking him two totally different questions but he chose to acknowledge the one that was connected with Kids’s heist.

“Nothing,” he replied. If Alice was willing to lend Kaito her diamond, who was he to stand in her way?  As for Haibara’s other hidden question, he would leave it to Kaito.

He glanced at his watch. It was nearly time.

“Let the games begin,” Haibara said.

Three...two...one.

The lights died but they still could see because of the light from the full moon that illuminated the main observatory of Tokyo Tower. Kid was already standing above the empty diamond case. The Queen of Hearts was already in his hand.

“You!” Inspector Nakamori yelled. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything.

“Good evening, ladies and gentleman!” Kid greeted his audience. “And my special host tonight, the lovely Alice-san.”

Kid moved his hand and suddenly there was a bouquet of red roses. “For you, Oujo-sama,” he purred.

Alice blushed bright red and accepted the roses.

Kid bowed at her.

Alice’s blush reddened.

Sonoko squealed. “Kid-sama!”

“He’s a good actor,” Haibara commented from her position.

“Yes,” he agreed.

Inspector Nakamori growled.

“Thank you for letting me to borrow this.” Kid lifted the diamond. The light from the full moon shone upon the red diamond.

Conan looked at the moon. It was always full moon whenever Kid stole a jewel by his own initiative. Was it a nod to his Moonlight Magician title or was it something else?

Kid jumped down from the case and walked towards the glass panel. He made a show knocking at the panel, as if testing the thickness of it. And then Kid walked through it.

Inspector Nakamori gasped in disbelief.

Conan blinked.

Inspector Nakamori ran towards the glass panel. He wasn’t the only one. The entire observatory occupants followed his lead.

They were surprised to find that somehow Kid had detached the glass panel from its frame. When did he have time to do that? Not only that, Kid had detached glass panel on the entire row of one side of Tokyo Tower main observatory. Wind blew in from the outside.

“Ladies and gentleman.”

Conan could hear Kid’s addressing his fans who had gathered on the ground of Tokyo Tower. A roar welcomed Kid’s announcement.

“Thank you for coming all the way to Tokyo Tower,” Kid continued to speak. He must have a hidden loudspeaker somewhere on his person.

Kid clapped his hand and hundreds of red balloons flew from the four base of Tokyo Tower.

“Please accept this present from me,” Kid continued. He clapped his hand again and those balloons exploded, showering the fans below with...

Conan extended his hand to catch whatever it was from the balloons. He blinked. It was chocolate. Hershey Kisses.

“Happy Valentine Day.” Kid bowed dramatically and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kaito never did something half-heartedly, didn’t he? People would be talking about this heist for weeks.

“Look!” Sonoko exclaimed gleefully, showing her handful of Hershey Kisses. “Best Kaitou Kid’s heist ever!”

Alice was grinning happily next to her. The roses were gripped tightly on her left hand while her right hand was full with chocolate.

Inspector Nakamori was cursing under his breath.

Haibara looked at the chocolate and then at him cynically. He would never know what she was thinking.

“Don’t worry, Otousan,” Aoko cheered her father. “You’ll catch Kid next time.”

Inspector Nakamori looked very annoyed.

“We have to go home now,” Ran said after the commotion was down. “Where is Otousan anyway?

“Over there.” He supplied.

Ran went after her father.

“Let’s go back, Professor.”

“Eh?”

“The show is over.”She muttered and dragged Professor Agasa away.

“How was it?” Kaito asked, showing up from nowhere.

“Very impressive,” he admitted.

Kaito grinned at him.

“Kaito! I was looking for you!” Aoko called.

Ran too, returned to fetch him. “Come, Conan-kun.” She said. “See you again, Kuroba-kun, Aoko-chan.”

“See you again, Ran-chan, Conan-kun.” Aoko replied.

“See you guys again,” Kaito said, waving his hand happily.

“Bis gleich,” he muttered in low voice.

Kaito winked at him.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

By the time they arrived home, Conan was tired and ready to sleep. He was going to hang his coat when he noticed the bulge on the pocket. Frowning, he reached into his pocket and touched something cold. It couldn’t be! He took out the red diamond. When did Kaito put it into the pocket of his coat? Huh? There was a note attached.

_Für die Königin meines Herzens._

_For the queen of my heart._ What a cheesy line. _That idiot_. He thought fondly. He looked at the diamond again and sighed. Now, he had to create plausible lie as to how the diamond ended up with him.

 

 

**Now for the German to English translation since I've been asked to provide it.**

 

SH: Alice’s Abenteuer im Wunderland? (Alice's Adventure in Wonderland?)

AL: Das ging aber schnell. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du Deutsch sprechen kannst. (That was fast. I should have known that you can speak German.)

“Bis gleich,” he muttered in low voice. (See you soon)

“Guten Abend,” he greeted her. (Good evening)

“Guten Abend,” Alice replied. (Good evening)

“Sprichst du Deutsch?” she asked. (Can you speak German?)

“Ja,” he replied. (Yes.)

"Wie heisst du?” (Who are you)

“Mein Name ist Edogawa Conan,” he said. (My name is Edogawa Conan)

 

Author’s Note:

Hi!

And that is how you write Kaitou Kid’ Valentine heist. Just kidding.

I apologize for any mistake on the German language. Please correct me. Shinichi can speak German in canon so I make that Kaito can speak it too.

Oh, google if you want to see how the Christmas illumination in Shiodome looks like.

I also browse about the richest author in the world. It turns out that the top five earns minimum USD 20 million a year. So, if Yusaku Kudo became world famous author for at least twenty years plus inflation and all, I think he at least had a few hundreds million dollar. It could reach one billion if he invested it wisely, which he did in my fic. Shinichi was obviously a rich kid judging from his lifestyle.

Thank you for reading and please give me review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 

**Songs without Words**

 

Chapter IV

 

 

AL: Will you be alright? 

SH: Don’t worry. I’ve called reinforcement.

 

It was the last text message he had with Kaito. He had told Kaito not to show up for this weekend and of course Kaito had to ask the reason behind his demand.

“He’s coming,” Kudo Yusaku informed his son.

“I know,” he replied, staring at the computer screen.

“Let’s the show begin.”

It turned out that he was right. Tooru Amuro was really Japanese Secret Police agent Furuya Rei, like Kir, he had infiltrated the Black Organization. That meant fewer enemies to worry about which was good. Unfortunately, Akai Shuichi told him about the newest Black Organization member on the move. Rum, the boss of Black Organization's right-hand man, who was even more important than Gin. They were like Hydra’s head, for each head cut off it grew two more.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

“Shin-chan?” Yukiko Kudo asked her son.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?” she asked. Shinichi looked pensive.

“I’m fine,” her son replied. “More importantly, shouldn’t you be on your way? It’s almost time for your return flight.”

Yukiko looked at her watch. “Oh, no! Look at the time!” She bent down to kiss him. “Take care, Shin-chan.”

Professor Agasa helped her with her bag. Ai followed from behind them.

“Ai-chan?” she whispered. “Do you know what is wrong with Shin-chan?”

“He missed the date with his boyfriend.” Ai replied. Her face was the picture of innocence.

“What?” Yukiko exclaimed in shock. “Boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Oh. This was interesting. Shinichi had a boyfriend? And more importantly, who was his boyfriend? Unfortunately, she had to go to airport right now. “I’ll call you later, Ai-chan,” she promised. She couldn’t miss this juicy information.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since Akai now lived in his house, he had to move a few things into Professor Agasa’s house. He had his own room at the professor’s house because since he was a child, he often spent time playing there. He already told Ran that he was going to spend a few days at Professor Agasa house so he could sleep here tonight.

Someone knocked the window before it was opened from the outside.

His eyes flew open.

“Kaito!”

Kaito grinned at him. The teen was dressed in black turtleneck shirt and brown trousers.

“What are you doing?” he demanded to know. “And how did you know that I’m here?” Did Kaito put tracker on him? No, it was impossible. He would find out and Kaito knew that.

Kaito smiled at him, open and guileless. “Can’t have you knowing all my secrets, can I?”

“You just can’t come like this!” he protested.

Kaito ignored him and looked around him. “Your house is located next door,” he said.

“Okiya lives there now,” he explained. “He’s FBI undercover agent.”

Kaito raised his eyebrow but he didn’t say anything. Kaito already met Jodie-sensei and Andre Camel so he knew about his involvement with FBI. Instead, Kaito started to browse the room. The teen opened the dresser which had both Conan’s and Shinichi’s clothes, inspected the bookshelves and then the desk. “This is your report book.” Kaito said with raised eyebrow. Shinichi’s report book to be precise.

“My parents arranged it with the school,” he said.

Everything was done in secret and with high security that he could do the test and any other works needed so he wouldn’t get left behind once he came back. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let his life slipping away from his fingers. It had been already a year and there was no promising development. In that aspect, Kaito was lucky. Kaito became Kid when he donned the white suit and monocle and once he was done with whatever it was he was looking, he could return to Kuroba Kaito’s life. He didn’t have that choice. He had to act like eleven year old child majority of the time and it was really, really tiring.

“Perfect mark in every subject.” Kaito glanced over at him, grinning, and then the grin faded off his face. “What is it?”

“An important player has started moving,” he blurted out suddenly. Why did he tell Kaito that? Oh yes, because he didn’t have people he could talk too. He closed his eyes briefly. It felt that the fight was never going to end. "And I-" 

“Ouch!” He touched his forehead. Kaito had flicked it. “That hurt!”

Kaito took his glasses and put it on the desk next to his bed. “Stop your brooding.” Kaito ordered.

He sputtered indigently. “I'm not brooding,” he denied.

“The Great Detective I know will never give up, no matter how many obstacles that are thrown in his path.” Kaito said. “A small body of determined spirits fired by an unquenchable faith in their mission can alter the course of history," the teen added.

He stared and stared at Kaito for a long time.

Kaito stared back at him.

“You know,” he said conversationally,” the world must be coming to end if a detective must take an advice from a thief. But...” he pulled Kaito down for a kiss, this time soft and slow, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kaito looked at him carefully. “Alright, Shinichi?” the teen asked, uncertainly.

All this time, he never ever once heard Kaito call him by that name. It was always Tantei-kun or Meitantei.

“Yes,” he answered, and meant it.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Haibara Ai smelled coffee when she entered kitchen and paused in her way. Kudo? She stared at the person in front of him. No, it wasn’t Kudo. Oh, the nerve Kudo had to sneak his boyfriend into the house at night. This place wasn’t a love hotel! Where the hell Kudo was now?

As if sensing her thought, Kuroba Kaito said. “Wife is still asleep.”

“Very funny,” she deadpanned. She knew he was doing it intentionally to get the rise out of her.

Kuroba gave her predatory smile. The thief circled around her with accessing look. “You and Meitantai are deeply involved in something big, aren’t you?” he was practically whispering into her ear.

“Ask no question and hear no lie,” she replied coldly.

Kuroba gave her amused look.

She was certain that suave act would work wonder on Kaitou Kid’s fans and majority of female. Even she had to admit that Kid was fascinating and brilliant. Utterly mesmerising his audience.

“What are you doing with Kudo?” she asked, changing the topic. They were never alone before so she didn’t want to miss the chance this time.

“When two people who like each other are involved in a relationship, it’s called dating,” Kuroba replied. His lips curved with amusement. 

“Why?”

“I am attracted to his mind.” Kuroba said, smiling. His eyes however were cool, with sharp intelligence that warned that he didn’t miss a trick.

She was taken aback however that Kuroba would answer her even though she wasn’t certain about his honesty. From what she had witnessed, Kuroba was a superb actor when it suited his purposes. He was also a genius thief was always two steps ahead the task force. Kuroba was also able to manipulate people and circumstances to his desired outcome. Kaitou Kid would make dangerous enemy if he was truly on the opposite side. Although, it would be interesting to see the outcome if Kudo and Kuroba were to take things seriously between them.

“That intelligence he possesses,” Kuroba continued. “Together, we’ll be unstoppable.” His smile widened.

She snorted.

“I also happen to like him very much,” he finished, looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes and studied him in silence. “Why are you telling me all of this?” she asked at last.

“Because, Shinichi needs all the help he can get.”

Ai blinked.

The door opened and Kudo walked in, minus his glasses.

“Good morning,” Kudo said sleepily and went to his boyfriend.

Kuroba leaned down and kissed Kudo’s temple, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Kudo tilted his head up and this time Kuroba kissed him lightly on the mouth. They were so domestic and sickeningly sweet. Well, Kudo was still half asleep. She doubted that Kudo would be that compliant when he was fully awake.

“Your drink,” Kuroba said, indulgently.

Kudo took the offered coffee happily.

She could see the fresh hickeys on Kudo’s neck when he moved. Kuroba seemed to have some fetish about Kudo’s neck.

Professor Agasa entered the kitchen and blinked at the weird scene. The man looked back at Ai and said, “Good morning,” clearly unsure how he was supposed to be reacting.

“Morning, Professor.” She said.

“I’m Kuroba Kaito,” Kuroba said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Professor.”

Professor Agasa clearly wanted to ask what was going on, but he merely said, automatically polite, “Nice to meet you, Kuroba-kun.”

Once Kudo was fully awake, she ordered him to help her to make breakfast.  Meanwhile, Kuroba engaged Professor Agasa with simple talk. He also showed the man a few magic tricks. The teen was cheerful and talkative, but at the same time he was a closed book. His open and friendly attitude, while not exactly fake, was far from all there was. Who knew what lurked underneath the mask. 

“Breakfast is ready.” Kudo said.

Professor Agasa stared at his food mournfully. “But Ai-chan?”

“You’re on diet, Professor,” she said sharply.

The man deflated.

After breakfast, Kuroba ordered Kudo to take his coat because they were going out.

"Where are we going?" Kudo asked.

Kuroba didn’t answer.

Kudo’s phone chimed. He looked at the screen in disbelief. “Did you just give me a riddle to solve soI can find out where we’re going?”

“Yes!” Kuroba replied. “Hurry up, Shin-chan!”

  

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

  

He solved the riddle of course. Kaito was going to take him to Tokyo Skytree.

Tokyo Skytree was a new television broadcasting tower and landmark of Tokyo. With a height of 634 meters, it was the tallest building in Japan and the second tallest structure in the world at the time of its completion. Tokyo Skytree had two viewing decks. The Tembo Galleria at 1476 ft (450m), the world’s highest sky walk, and Tembo Deck at 1148 ft (350m). At its base was Tokyo Solamachi, a village of restaurants, shops, and open space along with the Sumida Aquarium and Planetarium Tenku.

He had to admit that the view was amazing. Then Kaito surprised him by having reservation at Musashi Sky Restaurant for lunch.

“We can go to the aquarium,” he suggested for their next destination. A must-see spot in addition to the observation deck was the Sumida Aquarium where 400 species were being raised, and the waters of Tokyo Bay and Ogasawara Islands were reproduced. Visitors could get a close look at the penguins and fur seals swimming in the huge tank.

“NO!” Kaito said vehemently.

“What is wrong with you?” he asked in bewilderment.

“Nothing.” Kaito said quickly. Too quick and that made him suspicious.

Something clicked in his mind. Kaito knew too much about phobia during the last case. “There are a lot of rare fish there,” he tried again.

The teen visibly shuddered in fear.

He stared at Kaito. “You’re afraid of fish,” he said flatly.

“Stop saying that word!” Kaito gave a very eloquent shudder again.

Unbelievable. Kaito had ichthyophobia. That was...quite funny actually.

“Don’t you dare to laugh,” Kaito said menacingly.

“I wasn’t going to laugh,” he denied.

“Liar,” Kaito said darkly.

He briefly pursed his lips together in an attempt not to smile. “You’re lucky I didn’t suggest Tsukiji Market,” he said. Tsukiji Market was the biggest wholesale fish and seafood market in the world and also one of the largest wholesale food markets of any kind. While the inner wholesale market had restricted access to visitors, the outer retail market, restaurants and associated restaurant supply stores remained a major tourist attraction for both domestic and overseas visitors.

“Why don’t you just kill me,” Kaito grumbled.

This time he really laughed.

Kaito scowled at him. “That is it! I’m leaving!” the teen muttered.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But it’s very funny if you think about it. You always act fearless after all.”

Kaito’s eyes softened. “Let’s go to planetarium then.”

Konica Minolta Planetarium ‘Tenku’ was a planetarium run directly by a manufacturer of the planetarium equipment, Konica Minolta Planetarium Co., Ltd. The shows starting provided the healing scent of aromatherapy along with audiovisual projections of the beautiful starry sky.

He had to admit that the sky looked very real. Overall, it was a nice experience and he was glad that Kaito take him here.

“A comet is an icy small solar system body that, when passing close to the sun, heats up and begins to outgas, displaying a visible atmosphere or coma, and sometimes also a tail. These phenomena are due to the effects of solar radiation and the solar wind upon the nucleus of the comet,” the announcer said. "Comet nuclei range from a few hundred metres to tens of kilometres across and are composed of loose collections of ice, dust, and small rocky particles. The coma and tail are much larger and, if sufficiently bright, may be seen from the Earth without the aid of a telescope. Comets have been observed and recorded since ancient times by many cultures. Comets have a wide range of orbital periods, ranging from several years to several millions of years." 

“Hey...”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think about a comet that comes near earth every 10,000 years?” Kaito whispered. Somehow, he sounded very serious.

“I’ve never heard of such thing,” he replied. “Why did you ask that?”

Kaito hummed but he didn’t say anything.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Two weeks later, at Ekoda High School....

“Look at this!” Nakamori Aoko said happily.

Momoi Keiko turned to look at her friend.

“It’s a White Day gift from Kaito!” Aoko exclaimed.

On White Day men were supposed to give return gifts to women who gifted them chocolates on Valentine’s Day. More often the colour of the chocolate was white because of the name of the day. Flowers, candies and other gifts were also popular along with the chocolates.

“Wow!” Aoko said in amazement once she opened the present. It was a lovely necklace with crystal flower pendant. “It’s really pretty.”

It was also a real Swarovski necklace, which was quite expensive.

“Where is Kaito-kun?” Keiko asked.

“He left earlier. He said he have something to do,” Aoko replied absentmindedly, still toying with the necklace.

“What is this?” she asked suddenly.

There was a note on the jewellery box.

 

_To Aoko._

_I won’t promise to be your friend forever, because I won’t live that long. But let me be your friend as long as I live._

_Your best friend,_

_Kaito._

 

“That’s so sweet,” Aoko muttered. 

Keiko stared at her friend. Aoko looked happy. Everyone knew that Kaito accepted chocolate from Aoko after he rejected chocolate from everyone else. Everyone also knew that Aoko had crush on Kaito. Everyone with eyes could see it. Especially at skiing competition during their winter holiday. The expression on her face when she and Kaito showed up as groom and bride was very telling. Before, Keiko was certain that they would get together. 

But now, she wasn’t so sure. Kaito had changed. He was calmer these days. He didn’t peek at girls changing room. He didn’t flip up Aoko’s skirt. He didn’t prank students as often as before. And he spent a lot of time texting with that certain look on his eyes. According to Aoko, Kaito also often disappeared at Saturday, Sunday or any public holiday. Could it be that Kaito already has a girlfriend since Kaito always put emphasis that they were only friend lately?

Keiko only hoped that Aoko and Kaito could sort it out before one of them got hurt.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Meanwhile, at Teitan School....

Haibara kept giving him teasing look which was annoying.

He glared at her, who just smirked back. “White Day is a manufactured holiday created to manipulate us into shopping frenzy,” he said sarcastically.

“That didn’t stop you from giving him Valentine chocolate.” Haibara said knowingly.

He was going to reply when his phone rang suddenly. It was Professor Agasa. Puzzled, he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Professor?”

“Can you come here after school? Someone sent a gift for you.” Professor Agasa said.

“Gift? What gift?” he asked curiously.

“You’ll see.” Professor Agasa said mysteriously and disconnected the call.

He frowned.

Haibara looked at him expectantly.

He shrugged. “Professor asked me to stop by after school.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Professor Agasa opened the door. “Come in, Shinichi,”the man said,

“Thanks Professor,” he said. “You said that I got a gift?”

“Over there,” Professor Agasa pointed.

He stared at the bouquet of blue rose and huge white box with blue ribbon on the dining table.

“I put the roses in the water,” Professor Agasa gestured at the vase, “and that is your gift.”

Huh? There was a note next to the ribbon.

 

 _Du bist mein, ich bin dein,_  
_dessen sollst du gewiss sein._  
_Du bist verschlossen_  
_in meinem Herzen._  
_Verloren ist das Schlüsselein:_  
_du musst immer darin sein._

He was certain that his ears were red. _That shameless flatterer_.

“Well, open it.” Haibara ordered.

He opened the box and gasped when he saw a violin vase. Inside it was the Stradivarius violin that once belonged to the late Miyama Kirika. He also found will from Miyama that stated that she bequeathed the violin to Kudo Shinichi for his help. There were documents from auction house and appraisal that stated that it was truly a real Stradivarius.

“JPY 1.2 billion,” Haibara muttered. “Apparently, your kiss is worth JPY 400 million to JPY 600 million,” she said, referring to the fact that White Day gift was usually two or three times the worth of the Valentine gift.

He glared at Haibara.

“Hershey Chocolate Kiss,” she smirked.

Urgh! Why did she have to be so smart?

“JPY 1.2 billion?” Professor Agasa asked in shock. “That violin?”

“Indeed, Professor.” Haibara replied. “This is real Stradivarius after all.”

“1725 Allegria Stradivarius violin,” he said, staring at the violin at amazement.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

At Ekoda, Nakamori residence....

 

“Thank you for the meal,” Kuroba Kaito said.

“I’m full,” Nakamori Ginzo said, rubbing his stomach. Aoko had made his favourite food for dinner.

Kaito’s phone vibrated, indicating new message and compressed file.

 

SH: Sherlock Holmes played Mendelssohn's Lieder ohne Worte in A Study in Scarlet.

 

He stared at the text fondly. Shinichi was truly a Holmes geek.

“Thanks for the meal, Aoko,” he said, “but I have to go home now.”

“Eh? Kaito?”

“See you tomorrow!”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Once he was safely encased in his bedroom, Kaito opened the file and found six songs inside.

 

Book 1, Op. 19b 

  *          No. 1  _Andante con moto_  in E major
  *          No. 2  _Andante espressivo_  in A minor
  *          No. 3  _Molto allegro e vivace_  in A major
  *          No. 4  _Moderato_  in A major
  *          No. 5  _Poco agitato_  in F-sharp minor
  *          No. 6  _Andante sostenuto_  in G minor



 

He pressed play and melodious violin music was heard. He smirked. Shinichi was really brilliant at everything, except for his atrocious singing, but that was fine. Kaito preferred classical music anyway. He closed his eyes and let the music serenaded him to sleep.

 

**Now translation for the German poem:**

 

Du bist mein, ich bin dein, (You are mine, I am yours,)  
dessen sollst du gewiss sein. (Of that you may be sure.)  
Du bist verschlossen (You're safely locked away.)  
in meinem Herzen. (Deep within my heart)  
Verloren ist das Schlüsselein, (But lost is the key)  
du musst immer darin sein. (And there you'll ever stay)

 

 

** Author’s Note: **

 

Lieder ohne Worte or Songs without Words is a series of short lyrical piano pieces by Felix Mendelssohn. There are eight volumes of  _Songs without Words_ , each consisting of six songs. They are recognized for their romanticism. Sherlock Holmes played the song in A Study in Scarlet for Dr. Watson, the only works named in the canon. 

JPY 1.2 billion is about USD 10.1 million the last time I checked the exchange rate.

At first, I was going to have them play paintball. I changed my mind after my arm got shot during the game. It hurt. So,Kaito took Conan to Tokyo Skytree.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
